


Hot! Hot! Hot!

by Lamsfan



Series: Whamilton and Lams Meet-Cutes [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamsfan/pseuds/Lamsfan
Summary: Alex is a new homeowner with a sudden repair problem.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Whamilton and Lams Meet-Cutes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833766
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Hot! Hot! Hot!

Alex kicked the thin sheet from away from his body, letting it join the comforter he had carefully folded at the foot of the bed and pulled himself to wakefulness. He could feel the perspiration clinging to his skin, could feel his hair sticking to his face and neck. The still air felt almost suffocating and the ceiling fan twirling above his bed offered nothing in the way of relief. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and felt around for his slippers before deciding it was too hot to wrap his feet in the soft, fuzzy shoes. He walked barefoot to the thermostat, each step seeming to drain his overheated body.

85 degrees. The number caught him off guard. How was that even possible? He pushed the down arrow to lower the temperature from its usual 77 degrees and waited for the sound of the unit springing to life. Nothing. He looked over to the nearby vent; maybe he just couldn’t hear it in his hot, sleep addled state but the curtain above it remained still. He tapped the side of the thermostat, softly at first, then harder as his frustration grew because surely hitting it would make it suddenly start working. Still nothing.

Alex had purchased this house as soon as he had a steady paycheck. It needed a lot of work; hence, the affordable price, and Alex had spent his weekends cleaning, painting and making small repairs. But a broken air conditioner was out of his league. And out of his price range. But with temperatures predicted to be above 90 degrees for at least the next two weeks, he needed to figure out a way to adjust his budget.

None of his friends had been any help. When he called them for advice, the best he got was a referral to the internet and offer of a space on a couch on nights when he could no longer stand the oven that was his bedroom. So he found himself skimming reviews and getting estimates before he settled on Washington Aircon, though “settled on” might have been an understatement; Washington was the only repairman available today and that caused Alex to worry. Why was he available when all other repairmen were fully booked?

When Alex opened the door, he had even more questions because there was no way this [magnificent creature](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=pcRGG85P&id=5A36397D0FA481B9F2AA55A4846F47515FC5E6DF&thid=OIP.pcRGG85PNA_K66puAvtc1QHaHa&mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2fstatic1.squarespace.com%2fstatic%2f54060319e4b0fd1f5b9417a5%2f542306bee4b0f1a270b51e9d%2f56a6b80b841ababa51dedacf%2f1453766673329%2fChristopher%2bJackson.jpg&exph=1000&expw=1000&q=christopher+jackson+in+the+name+of+love&simid=608001875314411432&ck=BFE7B0638E572B3569963C6D79100A5A&selectedIndex=0&ajaxhist=0) wasn’t in high demand, regardless of his skill. He clearly worked out, if his biceps were any indication, and Alex nearly forgot his name as he stared at the way the fabric of his work shirt stretched over his torso.

“Mr. Hamilton?” The walking piece of art spoke and his honey coated voice broke Alex from his reverie. “I’m George Washington. You called for a repair?”

“Yes, yes,” Alex stammered and he wondered how many times Washington had said his name. “Please come in. Forgive me. This heat is making it almost impossible to think. I hope you can do something about it. And by hope,” he put air quotes around the word, “I mean **_please_** do something about it. I can’t live like this.”

“I’m sure I can. Just show me to the main unit.”

Alex led him to the basement and wished he had been able to follow him instead. Though he had planned to do some paperwork in his office, he found himself looking for things he could do in the basement and his sidelong glances at Washington confirmed his glutes were in the same fantastic shape as the rest of him.

They chatted while Washington assessed the issue, superficial topics like the heat wave, of course, and Alex’s ongoing repair projects. “You’re in luck, Mr. Hamilton,” he said after thirty minutes or so of tinkering. “Your filters are filthy. You should change them regularly; I’d recommend monthly, especially when it’s very hot or very cold and your system is working hardest. Dirty filters basically choke off the airflow and decrease the life of the unit. You’re also low on refrigerant. I have some in my truck. I might even have a filter for this beast. I’ll be right back.”

Washington returned with a triumphant look and made a quick repair. The sound and feel of the cool air that began blowing through the vents almost as soon as he switched the power back on immediately rejuvenated Alex, who placed a hand to his chest and sighed, “My hero,” as he dropped into a deep bow. He pretended to ignore Washington’s unsuccessful efforts at withholding a chuckle at his dramatic performance but he couldn’t ignore the way the shy smile seemed to reach his eyes.

“Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“How is it that you were available? Everyone else was booked for weeks.”

“Oh, I was booked, too. I had to call in all of my guys because we had so many requests but I was taking care of payroll when your request came in. You sounded so hot,” he paused when Alex quirked his brow and backtracked, “you sounded so desperate, I decided to pick up my tools again and come on out.”

“Well, I appreciate it. I don’t know what I would have done if I’d had to wait.” He gestured for Washington to follow him up the stairs and into the kitchen and offered him a seat at the table. “Lemonade, iced tea or water?”

Washington sat and pulled out his invoice book as he answered, “Tea, please, if it’s not too much trouble.”

Alex placed a coaster, the glass of cold liquid, and a napkin in front of Washington and though he knew he was catering to him as though he was a guest and not a repairman, he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to keep Washington around a little longer.

“So here’s the total,” he said as he began to pass the bill across the table but he stopped mid-push when Alex spoke up.

“Um, about that.” Alex reached for his wallet and pulled out some cash, a debit card and his nearly maxed out credit card. “Do you think we could split it up? I haven’t really had time to build up my emergency fund yet and the inspector seemed to think the AC unit had a few more years left, so I’m really not prepared for a huge repair.” Alex knew he was rambling and oversharing but he couldn’t stop.

“I have an idea. The supplies were left over from other jobs, so I’ve already accounted for them in my inventory and I’ll write off the service fee as a ‘first time customer’ gift.” He pulled the invoice back and held up a hand to stop Alex, whose mouth was open to respond. “Don’t worry; I own the company. I won’t get in trouble with the boss.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I know I don’t have to. I want to. I think I'd also like you to call me George.”

“Well, in that case, please call me Alex. Are you in a hurry? I could make us some lunch as a thank you. I’ve been told I know my way around the kitchen.”

“Sorry, I can’t. I need to get back to the office. But,” he stopped to write his personal cell number on the back of a business card, “I could be persuaded to come back for dinner. I get off at six.”

The text message George received at 5:55pm was short and to the point: I hope you like it hot.

**Author's Note:**

> My sister thought her AC was broken, I saw a super hot photo of Christopher Jackson (the link to it is attached to the words "magnificent creature), and I saw people were writing Whamilton and I wanted to get in on it.


End file.
